


A Trip in Time

by PiccolaPker



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Adventure, Artificial Intelligence, Comics: Trip's Strip (Disney: PKNA), Drama, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Growing Old, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Introspection, Kidnapping, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Time Travel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccolaPker/pseuds/PiccolaPker
Summary: Ventitreesimo secolo, la microcontrazione ha bloccato i viaggi temporali rendendo il Razziatore disoccupato, ma con più tempo libero da dedicare al figlio Trip. Com'è possibile che allora quest'ultimo scompaia... in un viaggio nel tempo?Con l'aiuto di Odin Eidolon, il più grande esperto di viaggi temporali di quell'epoca, il Razziatore si troverà ad affrontare un viaggio che metterà in gioco le sue certezze, i suoi segreti e i suoi affetti in nome di quel grande mistero chiamato Tempo.La storia si basa sui numeri 33, 34 e 43 di PKNA, tuttavia è godibile anche senza averli letti, conoscendo giusto un minimo il Razziatore e Odin Eidolon.Buon impossibile viaggio nel tempo a tutti!
Kudos: 1





	1. Un tesoro perduto

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata in origine su EFP sotto il nick di hinata 92 (non ho rubato nulla, negli anni ho solo cambiato nickname) dal 21/10/2019 al 18/12/2019.

**_A Trip in Time_ **

# Un tesoro perduto

La sedia scricchiolò, mentre si lasciava cadere pesantemente su di essa. Dopo aver preso i fogli che aveva ripiegato in malo modo in tasca, li guardò nuovamente con aria preoccupata. Se qualcuno lo avesse visto in quel momento, lo avrebbe scambiato solamente per un genitore preoccupato, e non per il più pericoloso cronocriminale esistente. Ma al Razziatore tutto questo non importava al momento. Ciò che lo impensieriva erano proprio quei disegni, quei fumetti che da un po’ di tempo a quella parte il suo piccolo Trip aveva la mania di disegnare. Era stato avvertito anche dall’omninsegnante, ma aveva pensato che non ci fosse nulla di male. Almeno finché non li aveva visti.

Nelle vignette che aveva fra le mani era rappresentato un incubo ricorrente del suo ragazzo. Gliene aveva anche accennato una mattina, ma ci aveva prestato scarsa attenzione. Vederli disegnati, però, era tutta un’altra cosa.

Era la stessa storia, raccontata da due punti di vista differenti. In una lui, il Razziatore, moriva in un incidente e l’Organizzazione adottava Trip, crescendolo e facendolo diventare un cronocriminale di nome Grifone, intenzionato a vendicarsi di Pikappa, responsabile, secondo lui, della sua dipartita.

Nell’altra versione, invece, Trip era ancora bambino e veniva portato in salvo dal famoso Odin Eidolon prima che l’Organizzazione lo andasse a prendere, trascinandolo nel ventesimo secolo e affidandolo proprio a Paperinik. Lì, però, l’avrebbe raggiunto anche il Grifone…

Il Razziatore alzò un sopracciglio, preoccupato. Storia originale, sicuramente nel ventesimo secolo avrebbero anche pubblicato un fumetto con quella trama. Il problema erano proprio i disegni. Erano _troppo_ precisi.

Che Trip avesse visto da qualche parte un’immagine di Odin Eidolon e l’avesse riprodotta gli poteva star bene, ma come aveva fatto a disegnare con così tanta precisione i tre capi dell’Organizzazione e persino Pikappa, che non aveva mai conosciuto?

Una spiegazione c’era, e il Razziatore la conosceva bene.

_Paradossi temporali._

Una volta, il suo pane quotidiano.

Già, era difficile giocare con il tempo, perché non sempre le cose andavano come previsto. Se si venivano a creare paradossi particolarmente significativi, spesso nel giro di poco le persone coinvolte dimenticavano gli episodi riscritti. Ma non accadeva sempre: lui e Pikappa ricordavano bene di aver cambiato la storia di Paperopoli con la faccenda del Sole Freddo, e come loro la Tempolizia. Eppure, bastava che una sola delle persone dimenticasse l’episodio perché, in un effetto a cascata, tutti quelli che erano coinvolti lo scordassero. Era necessario per mantenere l’equilibrio temporale e per non impazzire, ricordando eventi mai avvenuti. E allora perché Trip ricordava un evento sconosciuto a tutti gli altri? Non aveva risposte e non poteva chiederle a nessuno, soprattutto ora che era disoccupato a causa della microcontrazione.

Il Razziatore ripiegò nuovamente il foglio in tasca. Era meglio non far vedere al figlio che aveva razziato anche quello.

Poco dopo Trip entrò nella stanza sbadigliando rumorosamente.

«Ciao pà!»

«Ciao Trip!»

Il ragazzino si sedette per fare colazione. Il Razziatore si rese subito conto che era più pallido del solito.

«Stai bene?»

Trip si strofinò gli occhi: «Sì, ma ho fatto di nuovo uno strano sogno…»

Il genitore lo guardò preoccupato, ma Trip era ancora troppo addormentato per accorgersene: «Cosa hai sognato?»

Trip si scompigliò i capelli: «C’è sempre questo strano vecchio che blatera da solo roba incomprensibile, tipo che ora il tempo è di nuovo sotto il suo controllo e _bla, bla, bla._ Una volta, più o meno quando hai perso il lavoro, mi ha proprio stufato e l’ho preso a calci nel sedere.»

Il Razziatore ridacchiò: anche nei sogni suo figlio sapeva come imporsi!

Trip continuò: «Da quella volta sembra essersi accorto di me, ora mi parla tutte le notti. Continua a invitarmi ad andare con lui, mi porta in giro per la storia. Stanotte mi ha accompagnato dagli antichi romani e mi ha persino regalato una spada. Solo che lui la chiamava gladio.»

Il Razziatore sospirò: «Probabilmente sarà perché alla Pivù parlano troppo di questa storia della microcontrazione. Adesso preparati, è tardi!»

«Sì, ma…»

«Niente storie, ti voglio pronto fra cinque minuti per andare alla tecnoscuola!»

Trip si morse il becco, come se volesse ancora aggiungere qualcosa, poi ubbidì quasi senza replicare. Il Razziatore, preso da mille pensieri, non notò la stranezza e chiuse lì la conversazione.

_Senza sapere che sarebbe stata l’ultima per molto tempo…_

«Trip, sono a casa! »

Nessuna risposta, ma la cosa non preoccupò troppo il Razziatore. Prima, quando il figlio aveva a disposizione la cronovela da polso tarata su quindici minuti, avrebbe potuto impensierirsi un po’, ma l’unico vantaggio della microcontrazione era che finalmente Trip poteva spostarsi solo nello spazio e non più nel tempo.

«Frau Frida, dov’è mio figlio?»

Una voce metallica gli rispose: «Il signorino è in camera a studiare.»

Il Razziatore alzò gli occhi al cielo. S _tudiare_ , che parolone! Al massimo, forse, lo avrebbe trovato a disegnare…

Spalancò la porta di scatto, pronto a cogliere in fallo il figlio, ma inaspettatamente trovò la camera vuota.

«Frau Frida, ve lo ripeto: dov’è Trip?»

«In camera.»

«Venite a vedere con i vostri occhi sintetici… qui mio figlio non c’è!»

Il droide entrò nella stanza e si aggirò perplessa: «Non capisco… i miei sensori non ne segnalano l’allontanamento…»

Il Razziatore sospirò: «Fate un diagnostico completo, non sarebbe la prima volta che Trip vi manomette i circuiti…»

Dopo qualche secondo, l’automa dichiarò: «Diagnostico completato. Nessuna anomalia rilevata. Il signorino _deve_ essere in camera.»

«Stupidi aggeggi incapaci di andare oltre la vostra programmazione…»

Il Razziatore cercò di darsi una calmata. Dopotutto, non era niente di insolito. Trip era sempre stato una peste, cosa c’era di così strano se aveva deciso di farsi una passeggiata senza permesso? Era pur sempre suo figlio, era normale che fosse un po’ allergico alle regole! Ma era davvero già così abile da poter sgattaiolare fuori di casa senza manomettere Frau Frida?

_No, ne dubitava seriamente._

«Signorina Frau Frida, lasciate stare, me ne occuperò io. Personalmente.»

«Buongiorno. Come posso aiutarla?»

Una strana voce distorta le rispose in malo modo: «Fatti da parte, bambola sintetica, che oggi è tutto fuorché un buon giorno.»

«Come… ehi, dove va? Quella è zona riservata, fermo!»

«Allarme sicurezza! Allarme sicurezza!»

Una mano premette un pulsante.

«Cosa sta succedendo?»

«Signore, c’è un intruso che sta _bruscamente_ superando ogni linea di difesa…»

Un sospiro.

«Penso di sapere di chi si tratta. Fatelo passare. Tanto, anche se glielo impediste, lui entrerebbe comunque.»

«Vedo che mi conoscete bene, signor Eidolon.»

Il papero alzò lo sguardo, per nulla stupito di vederlo lì.

«Meglio di quanto crediate, signor Razziatore. Tuttavia non abbastanza per intuire il motivo della vostra visita…»

Il Razziatore si limitò a gettare un oggetto sulla scrivania di Odin Eidolon.

Il papero alzò un sopracciglio: «Non capisco perché tanta fretta per mostrarmi un souvenir di uno dei vostri viaggi temporali… a meno che non vogliate costituirvi per i vostri crimini passati, ma in tal caso dovreste rivolgervi alla Tempolizia, non a me.»

Il Razziatore lo fissò con una serietà che difficilmente aveva sfoderato prima: «Analizzatelo.»

«È un pezzo originale, lo vedo da me.»

«Fatelo.»

Odin sospirò, poi si alzò dalla poltrona per prendere un analizzatore. Prima di utilizzarlo, però, rivolse ancora lo sguardo al suo ospite, cercando una qualche emozione che potesse tradire il vero motivo della sua visita. Non riuscendoci, si dedicò all’analisi che gli era stata richiesta.

Il Razziatore attese, in silenzio. Era questione di secondi, un evento così macroscopico non poteva certamente sfuggire a un eminente studioso come lui. Come non era sfuggito a lui, poco prima.

_Il Razziatore non riusciva a spiegarsi in alcun modo l’improvvisa scomparsa del figlio. Anzi, ad essere sinceri una spiegazione istintivamente gli era venuta, ma era assolutamente illogica, assurda, e scientificamente impossibile. Eppure, per quanto ci pensasse, era l’unica idea che gli martellasse continuamente il cervello._

_Più per scrupolo che per vera convinzione, il Razziatore andò nella sua stanza a prendere un oggetto che fino a quel momento aveva creduto di poter utilizzare solo come strambo contenitore per il cachet._

_Con un profondo sospiro, accese nuovamente la sua amata cronovela. Non poteva più utilizzarla per viaggiare nel tempo, ma forse riusciva ancora a rilevare eventuali tracce tachioniche residue…_

_Non appena premette il pulsante, il falco si diede dell’idiota da solo. Sapeva benissimo che con la microcontrazione ogni viaggio temporale era impossibile. E allora perché stava ancora perdendo tempo a…_

_Una lucina lampeggiò, facendolo trasalire._

«Tracce tachioniche di… _meno di quattro ore fa?_ »

Il Razziatore sorrise soddisfatto. Né più, né meno la reazione che aveva avuto solo un’oretta prima.

_Il Razziatore si sedette sul letto del figlio, incredulo. Impossibile, semplicemente impossibile. La microcontrazione gli impediva di compiere viaggi nel tempo da ben cinque mesi. Come poteva essere avvenuto un viaggio nel tempo proprio nella camera di Trip solo_ tre ore _prima?_

_Aveva bisogno di una boccata d’aria. Alzandosi, tirò un calcio a un oggetto sotto il letto che tintinnò con un rumore metallico. Incuriosito, il Razziatore si chinò per vedere cosa fosse._

C’è sempre questo strano vecchio …

_Le parole che Trip gli aveva detto quella mattina gli risuonarono nella testa come un eco, mentre le gambe gli cedevano, schiacciate da un immenso senso di vuoto._

Stanotte mi ha portato dagli antichi romani e mi ha persino regalato una spada.

_Solo sogni, solo stupidi sogni. Non gli aveva forse risposto così?_

Solo che lui la chiamava gladio.

_Sì, quello che aveva fra le mani era indubbiamente un gladio romano. Impossibile non riconoscerlo, era uno dei suoi periodi storici preferiti._

_Era in perfette condizioni, neanche un filo di ruggine, quasi come appena forgiata._

_La sua fresca fonte di tachioni._

_Il Razziatore si rialzò, tenendo il gladio in mano e cercando contemporaneamente di armeggiare con la sua cronovela._

_Forse la microcontrazione era finita, forse poteva andare a riprendersi suo figlio…_

_Con un profondo sospiro, si risedette, sconsolato._

_No. Bonaccia tachionica assoluta, come quella volta alla camera blindata nel ventesimo secolo, durante il suo primo scontro con Pikappa._

_Quella volta si era trattato solo di lavoro. Questa volta la posta in ballo era molto, molto più preziosa._

_«Frau Frida, vado a cercare Trip. Non aspettatemi per cena.»_

_E si chiuse la porta alle spalle senza sentire l’eventuale risposta._

_Per quanto gli scocciasse ammetterlo, aveva bisogno di aiuto. E c’era una sola persona di suo conoscenza in grado di darglielo._

Il Razziatore guardò negli occhi la sua unica speranza: «Sono riuscito ad attirare la vostra attenzione?»

Odin Eidolon sospirò: «Direi proprio di sì, signor Razziatore. Ma, per quanto la scoperta sia senza dubbio eccezionale, ancora non comprendo il motivo di tanta premura… tenete così tanto alla vostra vecchia attività?»

Il Razziatore si appoggiò sul tavolo, per poter avvicinarsi il più possibile al volto del suo interlocutore: «Vedete, quella è l’ _unica_ traccia lasciata da un ladro che ha osato rubare in casa mia… e non posso proprio lasciar correre la cosa. Immagino che capiate, deontologia professionale… mai rubare qualcosa a un altro ladro, una vecchia regola che non muore mai.»

Odin Eidolon restituì l’occhiata penetrante, incrociando le dita sotto il mento: «E si può sapere cosa vi avrebbero rubato?»

«Tutto e niente, il mio passato e il mio futuro.»

«Risposta poetica, ma un po’ aleatoria…»

«Non vi interessa sapere nulla di più, signor Eidolon. Quello che vi offro è solo una proposta di affari.»

Il Razziatore allungò una mano: «Mettiamola così: io vi metto a disposizione la mia esperienza di cronoviaggiatore e, soprattutto, l’unico indizio attualmente esistente nel ventitreesimo secolo per risolvere il problema della microcontrazione e ottenere probabilmente un Nobel per la fisica; in cambio voi mi aiutate a recuperare ciò che mi è stato rubato. Siamo d’accordo?»

Odin osservò a lungo sia il volto che la mano del falco, prima di decidersi a stringerla.

«D’accordo. Mettiamoci al lavoro.»


	2. Un Tempo da salvare

# Un Tempo da salvare

Per ore i due neo-soci non si rivolsero la parola, ognuno perso nei propri pensieri.

Odin Eidolon stava compiendo sul gladio ogni analisi possibile. Aveva annullato ogni suo appuntamento e aveva predisposto il suo ufficio perché nessuno potesse disturbarlo. Allo stesso tempo non perdeva mai di vista il suo ospite, che non aveva fatto altro che passeggiare avanti e indietro, impaziente. Solo una volta si era lasciato sfuggire un sospiro.

Conosceva indubbiamente il Razziatore più di quanto quest’ultimo conoscesse lui. I ricordi, pardon, i dati di Uno erano ancora lì, in un angolino del suo database, abbastanza precisi da poter affermare con certezza che non lo aveva mai visto comportarsi in quel modo, né che il suo vecchio socio gli avesse mai accennato qualcosa di simile. Il cronocriminale più pericoloso del ventitreesimo secolo aveva sempre la situazione sotto controllo, e anche quando non era così si era sempre preoccupato di nasconderlo al meglio. C’era certamente qualcosa che gli nascondeva. _Ma cosa?_

Da parte sua, anche il Razziatore continuava a tenere d’occhio Eidolon. Aveva qualche conoscenza di meccanica, ma nulla di paragonabile alle sue, se ne rese conto quasi subito. Sapeva di doversene stare buono, non disturbarlo e lasciarlo lavorare, ma allo stesso tempo non sopportava l’idea di non poter andare a recuperare il figlio da solo. Odiava il pensiero di dover dipendere da altri per risolvere i suoi problemi. Senza contare che quella storia rischiava di mandare all’aria il lavoro di una vita. Aveva fatto di tutto per tenere nascosta l’esistenza di Trip al mondo, per ridurre al minimo il rischio che qualcuno potesse rivalersi su di lui per i suoi “affari”. Non era una brava persona, lo sapeva bene, ma era un padre premuroso, a modo suo, e non avrebbe _mai_ permesso che qualcuno potesse fare del male a suo figlio. Il pensiero di averlo perso in giro per il tempo, quel tempo che lo aveva sempre aiutato, lo faceva stare male. Era quasi come se un vecchio amico lo avesse tradito.

«Nessuna novità?»

Il papero alzò lo sguardo dai suoi macchinari: «Mi avete chiesto praticamente l’impossibile. Non è una cosa che posso ottenere in così poco tempo.»

Il Razziatore scattò: « _Poco tempo?_ Siete là sopra da quasi quattro ore!»

«Appunto. _Poco tempo._ »

Il falco sbatté le mani sul tavolo con tutta la sua forza: «Vi rendete conto che nel vostro _poco tempo_ potrebbe…»

Sospirò profondamente: «Lasciamo perdere. Non potete capire.»

Eidolon lo guardò, serio: «Avete ragione, non mi è possibile capire se non mi fornite tutte le informazioni per poterlo fare.»

«Ve l’ho detto, non sono cose che vi riguardino.»

Odin s’alzò: «Non sono dello stesso parere. Mi state mettendo pressioni per un qualcosa di misterioso di cui non sono nemmeno stato messo al corrente. Per quel che ne so, quel che vi hanno rubato potrebbe anche essere un’arma pericolosissima.»

Il Razziatore ridacchiò: «Oh, non è esattamente innocuo, vi posso anche dare ragione, ma no, non è un’arma. Non è nulla che possa mettere in pericolo la vostra sicurezza.»

Odin completò la frase per lui: «Ma è importante.»

Il falco lo fissò dritto negli occhi: «È la cosa più importante della mia esistenza.»

«E allora cos…»

Eidolon si bloccò a metà frase: «Cos’è questo rumore?»

Il Razziatore drizzò le orecchie: «Quale rumore? Io non sento nulla!»

Il papero scosse la testa: «È un ultrasuono, le persone normali non possono udirlo… ma è fortissimo… e proviene da…»

Si voltò verso il tavolo da lavoro: «… _dal gladio?_ »

Il cronocriminale fissò stupito la spada vibrare e rilucere di luce propria, diventando quasi trasparente: «Che avete fatto?»

Odin sbarrò gli occhi: «Nulla, ho spento tutti i macchinari prima di allontanarmi!»

«Qualcosa _dovete_ avergli fatto, non può essersi messo a fare così da solo!»

«Ma io non ho fatto nulla, ve lo assicuro!»

La luce aumentò d’intensità, tanto che il Razziatore dovette chiudere gli occhi. Eidolon, invece, riuscì ad osservare la scena grazie ai suoi sensori ottici potenziati. Approfittando del fatto che il falco non poteva vederlo, cercò di analizzare lo strano fenomeno direttamente con i suoi sensori, senza utilizzare strumenti esterni. Nelle ore precedenti lo aveva bombardato con qualunque tipo di energia avesse a disposizione senza risultati, ma in quel momento sembrava che quella spada stesse emettendo autonomamente _tachioni_ … un fenomeno che aveva già visto… dietro una telecamera, secoli addietro…

Di colpo capì: «È una cronovela!»

«COSA?»

«È una cronovela e si è attivata!»

Il Razziatore sbottò: «Non dite idiozie! Non si può attivare nessuna cronovela con la microcontrazione! O volete forse farmi credere che si è esaurita da sola, proprio in questo istante?»

Eidolon era concentratissimo in mille analisi: «Concordo con voi, è semplicemente assurdo e contro ogni logica, ma la microcontrazione è ancora in atto.»

«Sentite, non sarò un fisico, ma lo capisco pure io che quello che dite non ha senso!»

«Non…»

Se Odin Eidolon aveva aggiunto altro alla sua risposta, non era giunto alle orecchie del Razziatore. Nel tempo di un respiro vennero entrambi trascinati bruscamente verso il tavolo, avvolti da una luce che trapassava persino le palpebre chiuse. Una nausea fortissima s’impadronì del falco, che aveva la sensazione di ruzzolare giù, sempre più giù...

Nel tempo di un respiro, tutto finì.

Il Razziatore si ritrovò carponi, intontito.

«E dire che non avevo mai sofferto il mal di tempo, prima d’ora…»

Una voce familiare lo interruppe: «Mi dispiace per voi, ma vi consiglierei di rialzarvi appena vi sarà possibile. Abbiamo un problema.E di quelli grossi, aggiungerei.»

«Perché?»

Eidolon rispose con voce grave: «Vi siete accorto su cosa vi state appoggiando?»

Il Razziatore sbarrò gli occhi. Sotto di lui c’erano solo…

«Nuvole?»

Odin sospirò vedendo il falco balzare in piedi di scatto: «Che notoriamente non dovrebbero essere in grado di sopportare il nostro peso… eppure ci camminiamo sopra senza problemi… e, vi dirò, io non ho ordinato alcuna ristrutturazione del mio ufficio.»

Il cronocriminale si guardò intorno. Nessun riferimento, solo nuvole sotto di loro e basta. Il resto dell’ambiente era completamente bianco, a perdita d’occhio. Non c’era nemmeno la volta del cielo a sovrastarli.

«Dove siamo?»

«Speravo poteste rispondermi voi. Io so solo che abbiamo viaggiato perlomeno nel tempo. E che teoricamente non avremmo potuto riuscirci.»

Il Razziatore afferrò lo studioso per il bavero, minaccioso: «Non m’importa nulla delle vostre teorie! M’interessa solo una cosa… è da qui che proviene quel gladio?»

Eidolon lo guardò serio: «È altamente probabile, ma non certo.»

Il falco lo lasciò andare e si avviò a grandi falcate verso il nulla: «Per il momento mi basta.»

Odin lo seguì sospirando: «Dove andate?»

«A cercare ciò che mi hanno preso, non è chiaro?»

«Senza alcun indizio, né punto di riferimento per orientarsi qua dentro?»

Il Razziatore sbuffò: «Se proprio volete, potete rimanere qui voi! Il vostro abito verde dovrebbe notarsi anche a grande distanza, in tutto questo bianco! Così saprò dove tornare… contento? Oppure volete darmi una pagnottina da sbriciolare lungo il cammino?»

«Vengo con voi.»

Il falco sorrise, orgoglioso: «Paura di rimanere solo, eh?»

Odin gli restituì lo sguardo malizioso: «No, paura che voi combiniate qualche pasticcio. In questo momento non mi sembrate al massimo della vostra razionalità. Vi serve un accompagnatore dotato di un po’ di cervello e pare che io sia l’unico disponibile nei dintorni.»

«Volete forse _insinuare_ che sono un idiota?»

Eidolon smise di sorridere: «No, _affermo con certezza_ che non è una buona idea andare in giro da soli in un posto sconosciuto, dopo un viaggio temporale impossibile.»

Il Razziatore sospirò alzando gli occhi al cielo: «Fate come volete.»

Odin si avviò dietro di lui, con un piccolo sorriso. Piccolo, però, perché i suoi sensori non gli stavano dando segnali rassicuranti. Nemmeno lui riusciva a stabilire l’epoca in cui si trovassero. Ancora peggio, non riusciva nemmeno a capire _in che luogo_ si trovassero! Apparentemente, sembravano finiti al di fuori del tempo e dello spazio stesso… e non erano certamente a Time 0, la sede della Tempolizia… ma non poteva parlare di tutto questo al Razziatore, o avrebbe compreso di avere davanti a sé un droide, e non un papero.

Camminarono a lungo, in un inquietante silenzio. Nessun rumore, nessuno spostamento d’aria… nulla di nulla.

Odin continuava a tenere per sé le sue preoccupazioni, che aumentavano di minuto in minuto. Per la prima volta da quando era stato costruito, i suoi sensori gli stavano fornendo dati in netto contrasto tra loro.

Aveva provato ad analizzare il terreno sotto di loro senza successo. Aveva provato ad analizzare _l’aria_ intorno a loro senza successo.

Secondo le sue rilevazioni, stavano camminando nel vuoto. _Ma era impossibile,_ _completamente impossibile!_ Pazienza per lui, ma il Razziatore stava respirando normalmente! Stava sopravvivendo in un ambiente senz’aria senza neanche accorgersene! Era contro ogni legge scientifica! _Tutta quella storia_ era contro ogni legge scientifica!

La voce del Razziatore lo riscosse dalle sue preoccupazioni e dalle sue analisi: «Guardate. Là, in fondo.»

Odin alzò lo sguardo. In lontananza c’era qualcosa di colorato, che spiccava nettamente contro il candido ambiente circostante.

«Che cos’è?»

Ma invece che rispondergli, il Razziatore iniziò a correre.

«Fermo! Aspettatemi!»

Ma che aspettarlo e aspettarlo! Per quel che ne sapeva, Trip era nelle mani dei suoi misteriosi rapitori da più di mezza giornata. Non poteva più aspettare niente e nessuno.

In poche falcate, molte meno di quanto lo stesso Razziatore si aspettasse, giunse alla sua meta. Era l’aggeggio più strano che avesse mai visto.

La base sembrava essere un grosso orologio da campanile, le cui lancette, però, giravano al contrario; sopra di esso era stata incastonata una meridiana, la cui ombra continuava a spostarsi velocemente proiettandosi su uno schermo a cristalli liquidi, su cui le cifre scorrevano come impazzite; tutto intorno all’enorme orologio, fissata con una sbarra metallica, continuava a girare in senso orario una grossa clessidra, ruotata continuamente affinché la sabbia al suo interno non si fermasse mai. C’erano anche altri cavi e altre cose strane che nessuno dei due compagni di viaggio riuscì a identificare, ma non aveva importanza per il Razziatore.

L’unica cosa importante si trovava seduta di fronte a un vecchio banchetto da scuola, immobile, dandogli le spalle.

«Trip!»

Il padre si lanciò davanti al figlio: «Trip, come…»

Ma le parole gli morirono in gola. Il suo bambino aveva gli occhi socchiusi e spenti e un’espressione intontita e assonnata; se lo stava guardando sicuramente non lo vedeva, perché il suo sguardo era fisso sullo strano strumento di fronte a lui, come in trance.

Il Razziatore passò più volte una mano di fronte agli occhi del figlio: «Trip, mi senti? Mi vedi? Sono papà, per favore, rispondi! Trip!»

Odin Eidolon rimase un passo indietro, in silenzio, ad osservare il falco scuotere con tutte le sue forze il bambino per farlo reagire. E così, era per quello che il Razziatore gli aveva chiesto di sfidare persino il tempo stesso. Era quello il tesoro di cui aveva parlato. Scosse la testa. E lui che aveva pensato a chissà cosa… come aveva potuto non riconoscere la determinazione e la disperazione di un padre?

Il Razziatore alzò lo sguardo, spaventato: «Aiutatemi, per favore, c’è qualcosa che non va! Non mi risponde! Non è normale!»

Il papero si chinò di fronte al bambino e gli allargò la pupilla: «Forse è sotto ipnosi o sedativi.»

Il falco si scrocchiò le nocche della mano: «Se prendo chi me l’ha ridotto così, io…»

« _Tu_ non farai nulla, Razziatore. Allontanatevi da lui, state disturbando il rito di passaggio.»

I due paperi alzarono la testa: «Chi ha parlato?»

«Io parlo per chi è in grado di udire la mia voce. E voi non siete eletti a tale privilegio.»

Il Razziatore gridò: «Fatti vedere!»

La voce misteriosa rispose: «Io non ho bisogno di farmi vedere. Esisto senza essere visto, né udito. Ma se proprio non puoi fare a meno di un’immagine, ecco…»

Dal nulla che li circondava, lentamente, apparve un uomo. Era vecchio, estremamente vecchio, vestito di una tunica un tempo forse azzurra, ormai ingrigita, stinta e logora. Si appoggiava su un bastone con aria stanca, ma severa. Di tanto in tanto i suoi occhi rilucevano di una luce dorata.

«Sei soddisfatto, ora?»

Il Razziatore non si lasciò intimidire dai giochetti di prestigio del nuovo arrivato: «Chi sei? Hai rapito tu Trip?»

Il vecchio ridacchiò: «Chi sono? Che domanda difficile che mi fai… mi hanno dato molti nomi nel corso della storia, così tanti che non mi sono mai preoccupato di sceglierne uno per identificarmi… ma, anche senza un nome, tu mi conosci bene. Hai usufruito dei miei servizi, tante, troppe volte. Tu sei uno dei motivi che mi hanno portato a chiudere le mie porte.»

Il falco sbottò: «Porte? Di che parli? Non capisco e non m’interessa!»

Il vecchio sorrise: «Davvero? Perché il tuo compagno, invece, sta iniziando a farsi un’idea sulla mia identità… anche se non vuole credere alle sue stesse analisi…»

Odin infatti aveva sul volto un’espressione sconvolta, ma il Razziatore non si fece impressionare: «Allora? Chi sarebbe?»

Lo scienziato si limitò ad allungare una mano verso il vecchio e a fargliela passare attraverso.

Il falco sussultò: «Un ologramma?»

Eidolon incredulo scosse la testa, senza osare battere ciglio: «Di più, molto di più… nessun fotone, nessuna molecola solida… la figura che abbiamo di fronte è un ammasso di… _tachioni_ , i tachioni allo stato più puro che abbia mai visto… di più, _produce_ tachioni allo stato puro… se non fosse assurdo, direi che…»

Il vecchio fece un piccolo inchino: «Ve l’ho detto, mi hanno dato molti nomi. Forse, quello che vi è più familiare è Chronos. O Padre Tempo, come preferite.»

Il Razziatore scoppiò a ridere: «Cioè, vorresti darmi a bere che tu controlleresti il tempo?»

L’uomo scosse la testa: «Oh, no, io _sono_ il Tempo. Lo sorveglio. Lo creo. Lo nutro.»

Il falco sospirò, esasperato: «Ok, va bene, tutto quello che vuoi. Ora però se non ti dispiace, io dovrei…»

Il vecchio rise: «Non mi credi, eh? Sei sempre stato così…»

Il Razziatore divenne rosso di rabbia: «Non mi parlare come se mi conoscessi!»

«Ma io ti conosco. Conosco ogni passato, ogni presente, ogni futuro di ogni creatura mai apparsa. _Uno_ di voi, sono certo, ormai non ha più dubbi a proposito.»

Il falco sbuffò: «Il signor Eidolon può avere tutte le sue convinzioni, ma io non ci casco!»

«Per rispondere alla tua seconda domanda, Razziatore, sì, io ho preso con me Trip. Ma non userei un termine così rozzo come _rapimento._ Io mi sono limitato a ricondurlo nel luogo che gli spettava di diritto, e che lo attendeva da sempre.»

Il Razziatore gridò: «Chiunque mi porti via mio figlio senza autorizzazione per me è un rapitore!»

«Sapessi quanti dei miei figli tu hai rapito e distrutto, Razziatore…»

Il falco si sentì punto sul vivo: «E no! Non nego di essere un ladro e un truffatore, ma rapitore di minorenni no!»

Il vecchio lo guardò seriamente: «I miei figli sono tutte le linee temporali che con le tue incursioni hai modificato e distrutto… tu e tutti i viaggiatori del tempo…»

Odin Eidolon intervenne: «Quindi la microcontrazione è opera vostra, se ho ben compreso il vostro discorso…»

Il Tempo sospirò: «Sono vecchio, ormai, non ho più le energie per stare dietro a tutti i vostri pasticci…»

Il droide lo guardò sorpreso: «E allora questo viaggio?»

«Quello è stato possibile per mia munifica concessione… e tu, fermo là!»

Il Razziatore lo guardò algido: «Io mi riprenderò mio figlio, che tu lo voglia o no! E voglio vedere come mi fermerai!»

Il falco cercò di prendere il figlio per sollevarlo di peso, ma una forza invisibile lo scagliò lontano. Il vecchio lo guardò sprezzante.

«Sono vecchio e stanco, ma non ho ancora esaurito tutte le frecce al mio arco. E poi, dove credi di scappare? La tua cronovela non funzionerà, se non sono io a volerlo.»

Eidolon chiese: «E allora perché ci avete voluto qui, ora?»

«Tu in realtà non eri previsto, volevo solo il Razziatore. Sei semplicemente capitato nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato. C’è voluto un po’ prima che il gladio fosse sufficientemente carico di tachioni per poter infrangere la microcontrazione e per farvi giungere qui.»

« _Qui…_ dove?»

«In questo angolo al di fuori del tempo e dello spazio, alieno a ogni legge che conosciate. Qui vige una sola legge.»

Il Razziatore si rimise in piedi: «La tua, immagino. Non ci vuole molto per capirli questi pazzi esagitati qua, ragionano tutti allo stesso modo.»

Il vecchio lo guardò con ribrezzo: «Mi stai facendo pentire della mia generosità, Razziatore.»

«Oh, molto generoso da parte tua rapirmi insieme a mio figlio, grazie mille!»

«Ti sto concedendo l’opportunità di salutarlo un’ultima volta, prima di dimenticarlo per sempre.»

Il Razziatore, a una tale risposta, rimase spiazzato. Eidolon intervenne per lui.

«Cosa intendete dire?»

Il vecchio si appoggiò ancora di più sul bastone: «Ve l’ho detto, sono vecchio, sono stanco… non ho più l’elasticità mentale di una volta. Chi, come me, viene scelto per questo compito diviene molto, molto, molto più longevo di qualunque creatura esistente, ma non immortale… tutti periamo, prima o poi… e sento che il mio momento sta giungendo.»

Il Razziatore commentò: «Va bene, porteremo una corona di fiori al vostro funerale, ma ora…»

L’anziano alzò una mano interrompendolo: « _Ora_ saluterai tuo figlio, prima che assuma il mio ruolo e venga cancellato dalla Storia.»

« _CHE???_ TE LO SCORDI, NON AVRAI MAI IL MIO TRIP, BRUTTO…»

Odin cercò di sedare gli animi: «Ehm… scusatemi, ma… non potreste prendere… qualcun altro? Magari un adulto?»

Il vecchio sorrise: «Lui ha l’elasticità mentale necessaria a sostenere questo ruolo. Lui mi ha potuto vedere e sentire senza che io lo volessi. Lui è in grado di ricordare ciò che non è mai avvenuto.»

Il falco tirò fuori dalla tasca i fumetti del figlio: «Il Grifone… tu stai parlando del Grifone…»

L’uomo annuì: «Quella storia è uno dei miei figli perduti, una linea temporale di cui anche voi avete fatto parte, ma che avete scordato. Trip la ricorda, in modo nitido e perfetto, anche se crede che sia solo un sogno. Sono pochissimi quelli che hanno questo dono, e ancora meno quelli che hanno modo di manifestarlo a un’età così precoce, in modo che possa accorgermene. È perfetto per essere il prossimo custode del Tempo, e la sua gioventù gli permetterà di resistere molto più a lungo di me in questo difficile ruolo.»

Odin chiese, preoccupato: «Cosa significherà in pratica? Quali conseguenze ci saranno per Trip in questo… _passaggio di testimone?_ »

Il vecchio indicò lo strambo strumento alle sue spalle: «In questo momento nella sua mente sta venendo incisa la Storia… tutto quello che è stato, che è, che sarà, che avrebbe potuto essere e che potrà essere ancora, tutto. Avrà la conoscenza assoluta che è dovuta al custode degli equilibri temporali, perché possa dirigere il Tempo con saggezza. Rimarrà qui per tutta la durata della sua lunga esistenza, in compagnia del Tempo stesso.»

Il Razziatore era fuori di sé dalla rabbia: «SCORDATELO! NON LASCERÒ CHE MIO FIGLIO RIMANGA QUI TUTTO SOLO PER L’ETERNITÀ! IO SONO SUO PADRE, NON POSSO PERMETTERE CHE ACCADA! NON DI NUOVO!»

Il vecchio annuì, stancamente: «Capisco il tuo dolore, dopotutto tu eri poco più piccolo di lui quando venisti abbandonato alle porte dell’Organizzazione e temi che a tuo figlio possa accadere qualcosa di simile…»

Il falco sussultò punto sul vivo. Nessuno conosceva quella storia oltre a lui.

«Come…»

«Te l’ho detto, incisa nella mia mente c’è tutta la Storia, anche la tua. Ed è proprio per evitare un simile dolore che il Prescelto viene cancellato. Mai nato. Mai cresciuto. Mai morto. Nessuna interferenza temporale. Nessuna sofferenza per chi rimane. Sarà poi il Prescelto a decidere se ricordare o meno il suo passato. Io, per esempio, ho scelto di cancellarlo dalla mia mente, per non lasciarmi distrarre nel compimento del mio dovere.»

Odin provò a intervenire nuovamente: «Ho compreso il vostro discorso, ma trovo alcune pecche nei vostri ragionamenti. Per esempio, vi sembra saggio lasciare tutto il Tempo nelle mani di un bambino? Siete sicuro che avrà l’esperienza necessaria per calibrare ogni possibile passato o futuro? Forse un adulto sarebbe una scelta più cauta, da questo punto di vista…»

Il Razziatore era sconvolto: «Non ho intenzione di lasciare andare mio figlio così presto! Devo ancora insegnargli tante, troppe cose! Deve ancora conoscere troppe gioie della vita prima di andarsene da me!»

Il vecchio li guardò, pensieroso: «Il tuo discorso sembra convincente, Odin Eidolon. Prendiamolo per un attimo in considerazione…»

Il droide mise una mano sulla spalla del Razziatore, cercando di rassicurarlo. Aveva fiducia nelle sue capacità di oratore e nella forza dei suoi ragionamenti.

Il vecchio continuò: «Ho scandagliato ogni essere vivente del tempo e dello spazio presente _attualmente,_ nel passato, nel presente e nel futuro al netto di ogni possibile cambiamento causato da cronauti. Con la microcontrazione da me provocata, probabilmente molte persone che avrebbero la stessa capacità di ricordare eventi non più avvenuti non potranno più manifestarla, e io non potrò accorgermi della loro esistenza. Al momento, solo due persone sembrano essere adatte a sostenere il mio ruolo. Odin Eidolon, lascerò effettuare a te e alla tua intelligenza la scelta.»

Il droide chinò la testa: «Vi ringrazio dell’onore che mi riservate.»

«La prima persona è quella su cui è ricaduta la mia prima scelta. Trip è giovane, ha una forte elasticità mentale e una predisposizione straordinaria. Inoltre è dotato di un carattere deciso. Molto deciso, a dirla tutta… alla mia prima proposta mi ha risposto mordendomi una mano...»

Il falco esultò: «Ah! _Questo_ è mio figlio!»

Il vecchio gli riservò un’occhiataccia: «Tuttavia nemmeno lui ha potuto resistere al fascino del Tempo.»

«Un modo carino per dire che per convincerlo ha dovuto ridurlo a uno zombie…»

L’uomo comprese che l’unica cosa da fare con il cronocriminale era ignorarlo: «Inoltre, rimuoverlo dalla Storia non avrebbe conseguenze irreparabili.»

Il Razziatore protestò: «Come a dire che Trip non farà nulla di buono nella vita! Non è vero, non è affatto vero! Mio figlio è uno in gamba, molto più di me. Eidolon, scegliete l’altro, non potete sacrificare un bambino innocente!»

Il vecchio continuò ad ignorarlo: «Di contro, cancellare l’esistenza dell’ _altro_ candidato avrebbe conseguenze molto più gravi e pesanti. Molti secoli di storia andrebbero riscritti completamente, contando solo la sua immagine pubblica, ma ci sarebbero gravi conseguenze anche nella storia della sua vita privata e della sua famiglia. Tuttavia avrebbe a suo favore uno spirito forte ed eroico, un coraggio da leoni, una discreta capacità di reagire a qualunque imprevisto, il raro dono di non lasciarsi abbattere facilmente, un grande cuore e un’esperienza in tantissimi campi differenti di cui sicuramente Trip non è dotato. Allo stesso tempo, il suo grande cuore potrebbe essere il suo difetto più fatale. Più volte ha rischiato di condannare molti per la salvezza di pochi, perché intenerito dal loro triste destino. _Tu stesso_ l’hai sgridato più volte, in passato, per questo motivo. _Tu,_ più di chiunque altro, puoi capire tutto quello che ti sto dicendo.»

Odin lo guardò perplesso: « _Io?_ Lo conosco?»

«Molto bene. L’altro candidato ricorda bene ciò che è accaduto quando un droide ha provato a riscrivere la Storia. Ha persino fatto in modo che il suo sacrificio non fosse vanificato da una semplice riattivazione...»

Sul volto di Eidolon apparve un’espressione di puro sgomento: « _Geena_ … no, non può trattarsi di…»

Il vecchio annuì: «Sto parlando del tuo vecchio socio di un tempo, _Uno_.»

Il droide scosse la testa, sconvolto: «No… no, non puoi chiedermi una cosa simile…»

L’anziano alzò il bastone al cielo: «Scegli, Odin Eidolon, Uno, o comunque vorrai essere chiamato, scegli! Chi sarà il mio successore? Il bambino dispettoso o l’eroe che ha segnato la storia? _Trip o Paperinik? Scegli!_ »

Il Razziatore sussultò: «L’altra scelta… sarebbe Pikappa?»

Odin rimase impietrito. Cosa _doveva_ fare? Cos’era _giusto_ fare? Era certo che se avesse potuto chiedere direttamente al suo vecchio socio, lui avrebbe accettato di buon grado pur di salvare un bambino innocente. Il vecchio aveva tremendamente ragione, il suo più grave difetto era proprio il suo buon cuore, difetto da cui, evidentemente, si era lasciato un po’ contagiare. Razionalmente, lo sapeva, aveva ragione lui. Cancellare Pikappa, eliminare Paperino in tutte le sue sfaccettature dalla Storia avrebbe avuto conseguenze terribili. Più di due secoli sarebbero stati cancellati in un soffio. Forse la Terra non sarebbe nemmeno più esistita, forse sarebbe stata ridotta ad essere l’ennesima colonia evroniana se quella sera piovosa un papero in calzamaglia non si fosse rifugiato dentro la bocca del gargoyle sbagliato. Eppure la sua coscienza, il suo… _cuore,_ se così poteva definirlo impropriamente,tutto quello che gli aveva insegnato e trasmesso l’essere biologico a cui si fosse più legato, oltre al suo creatore, gli stava urlando che pronunciare il nome di Trip sarebbe comunque stata la scelta sbagliata. Doveva pensare, in fretta, più in fretta.

_C’era forse una terza soluzione, una soluzione a cui nemmeno il Tempo stesso aveva pensato?_

Ad un tratto tutto il macchinario alle loro spalle si fermò di colpo.

Il Razziatore osservò con orrore il figlio alzarsi lentamente dalla sedia, mentre a Odin non sfuggì il sorriso compiaciuto che il vecchio gli rivolse mentre Trip si voltava, rivelando i suoi nuovi occhi lucenti color dell’oro.

«Il rito di passaggio si è appena concluso. _Scegli pure, Odin Eidolon…_ _ma ormai, qualunque cosa dirai, è troppo tardi_.»


	3. Destini da riscrivere

# Destini da riscrivere

Il Razziatore non riusciva a staccare lo sguardo dal figlio, sconvolto. Cercava dentro ai suoi occhi una minuscola traccia del suo Trip, del ragazzino impertinente che lo aveva fatto sospirare e arrabbiare infinite volte. Ma non la trovava.

Odin, dal canto suo, era doppiamente sconvolto. Non aveva fatto altro che assecondare il gioco del Tempo. E ora era troppo tardi.

«Trip...»

Il bambino guardò il padre con aria severa: « **Sono pronto ad assumere il ruolo di custode del Tempo. Il mio addestramento è concluso.** »

Il falco trasalì. La voce che era uscita dal becco del figlio non aveva nulla del Trip che conosceva. Era più profonda, più adulta, severa, più... _maestosa,_ ecco, era quello il termine giusto. Era la voce di un re, di un comandante, di un imperatore, non certo quella di un bambino. Non certo quella del suo Trip.

Il vecchio sorrise stancamente: «Visto? È così che deve essere il Tempo. Io ormai non ne sono che una pallida ombra...»

Trip si rivolse al suo predecessore: « **Sei pronto?** »

Il vecchio annuì: «Lo sono da tanto tempo. Procedi pure.»

Ignorando completamente il padre e Odin, Trip alzò le braccia al cielo: « **Io, da questo istante, rinnego il mio nome, il mio passato, il mio presente e il mio futuro, per assumere il ruolo del Tempo stesso. Sia la mia storia cancellata, per il bene della Storia stessa. Sia il mio destino stabilito, per sempre, per il bene del continuum. Sia il sacrificio di _uno_ il bene di _tutti_. _Uno e uno solo_. Tempo, scompari, lascia a me il tuo fardello. _Io_ sono il Tempo, _uno_ , _ora_ e per _sempre_.**»

In un ultimo guizzo dorato, la figura del vecchio s’illuminò, per poi dissolversi come sabbia nel vento. Trip s’illuminò ancora una volta, poi, come la calma dopo la tempesta, calò il silenzio. Tutto era compiuto. Tutto era deciso.

Il Razziatore continuava a fissare il figlio, sconvolto: «Trip...»

Il bambino si rivolse verso il genitore: « **Padre... mi dispiace che sia andata così.** »

Odin, incapace di trattenersi, chiese: «Ma... non dovremmo esserci già scordati di voi?»

Quando Trip si voltò verso di lui, Eidolon si morse un angolo del becco, in soggezione. Era un bambino, lo sapeva, ma tutto in lui emanava un’aria di potere tale da costringerlo a dargli del voi.

« **Sono io che trattengo i vostri ricordi. Non posso cambiare quel che è accaduto, ma posso almeno mantenere la promessa del mio predecessore e permettere a mio padre di salutarmi, prima di lasciarvi andare.** »

Il Razziatore, nonostante la sua aria da duro, era sul punto di piangere: «No, Trip, io non voglio lasciarti qui! Fammi rimanere con te. Almeno non sarai qui da solo...»

Trip avanzò verso il padre. Ad ogni passo si alzava dal suolo di qualche centimetro, finché i loro volti non furono alla stessa altezza. Gli occhi dorati costantemente spalancati, la voce dura, il volto inespressivo potevano far sembrare il bambino privo di emozioni. Ma le mani che accarezzarono il volto del Razziatore trasmisero tutto l’affetto che Trip provava per lui.

« **Tu non potresti sopravvivere qui. Devi continuare la tua vita, il tuo viaggio, anche senza di me.** »

Il Razziatore gridò: «QUALE VITA? QUALE VIAGGIO? _TU SEI L’UNICO VIAGGIO CHE MI RIMANEVA,_ NON LO CAPISCI?Un viaggio verso il futuro, senza pause, senza interruzioni, in un’unica e sola direzione, per una volta nella mia vita. Un viaggio che mi avrebbe portato alla vecchiaia, lo so, ma sarei stato felice d’invecchiare con te... d’invecchiare _per_ te... per permetterti di crescere... e ora...»

« **Mi dispiace. Ma farò per te le uniche due cose che posso ancora fare...** »

Trip allargò le braccia e urlò: « **TEMPO! RIAPRI LE TUE PORTE!** »

Lo spazio attorno a loro tremò, mentre il bambino riabbassava le braccia: « **Ecco, ti ho donato un nuovo viaggio. Tanti viaggi. La microcontrazione è annullata, ora potrete viaggiare dove e quando vorrete, quanto vorrete. Sono in grado di gestire la situazione, non preoccupatevi per me.** »

«Non... non era quello che...»

« **L’altra cosa che posso fare è una promessa. Io non mi cancellerò la memoria, padre, non mi scorderò mai di te, non importa quanto farà male... non voglio dimenticare di essere stato Trip. E anche se non te ne accorgerai, io sarò sempre con te, veglierò su ogni tuo viaggio. Ora mi è possibile accompagnarti in qualunque momento.** »

Il Razziatore non sapeva più cosa dire. Era una situazione più grande di lui e si sentiva piccolo e impotente.

«Se mi è permesso, vorrei continuare con voi il discorso che stavo facendo con il vostro predecessore.»

Trip si voltò verso Odin: « **Certamente. Tra l’altro, mi scuso per il suo comportamento, non è stato carino giocare con i vostri sentimenti in quel modo...** »

Eidolon scosse la testa: «Non ha importanza. Vorrei solo porgervi una domanda.»

« **Prego.** »

«Se poteste tornare indietro, lo fareste?»

La voce e il volto di Trip erano ormai incapaci di esprimere emozioni, ma il nuovo custode del Tempo riuscì comunque a far trasparire la sua irritazione per la domanda appena postagli: « **È inutile parlare di quello che non può accadere.** »

Odin insistette: « _Ma se fosse possibile,_ rinuncereste al vostro ruolo? Alle vostre nuove capacità?»

Il bambino chiuse gli occhi sospirando, prima di rispondere: « **All’istante. Ma non si può.** »

«Forse sì. Il vostro rito di passaggio mi ha fatto ragionare su un errore del vostro predecessore.»

Trip gli si avvicinò, interessato: « **Un errore? Quale errore?** »

«Per sua stessa ammissione, il Tempo aveva controllato tutti gli esseri viventi in grado di sostituirlo. Ma _anch’io_ ricordo eventi mai avvenuti. Se quello è l’unico criterio per poter accedere al vostro ruolo, io sono candidabile quanto voi e Paperinik.»

« **Ma voi siete...** »

Odin sorrise, beffardo: «... _un droide?_ Lo so benissimo. Anzi, è proprio perché sono un essere artificiale che mi propongo per questo ruolo!»

Il Razziatore lo guardò sorpreso: «Voi... voi sareste...»

Per tutta risposta, Odin si smontò un braccio per mostrare al suo interno i cavi: «Se fossi io a prendere il vostro posto, non ci sarebbe più bisogno di altri riti di passaggio. I droidi non si stancano e non invecchiano. Alle mie spalle ho un’esperienza non indifferente di ben due secoli, ben più della vostra, ben più di quella di Pikappa. Inoltre, la mia funzione originaria di Uno era quella di essere un computer di sorveglianza e di custodia della Ducklair Tower... chi meglio di un computer potrebbe processare infiniti dati e controllare qualunque modifica temporale?»

Trip lo guardò sorpreso: « **Dopo tutta la fatica che avete fatto per diventare Odin Eidolon... ritornereste ad essere solo e soltanto Uno?** »

Odin sorrise tristemente: «Voi me l’avete suggerito... _Sia il sacrificio di Uno il bene di tutti. Uno e Uno solo._ Risolverebbe tutti i problemi, per sempre.»

Il bambino lo guardò dritto negli occhi: « **Non avete calcolato un problema... eliminare _voi_ dalla Storia sarebbe ancora più pericoloso che togliere Paperinik. Senza Uno Paperinik non avrebbe avuto modo di combattere gli evroniani; senza Odin Eidolon non ci sarebbero stati i droidi e la Tempolizia non avrebbe potuto agire. Senza contare le implicazioni sulla vostra stessa linea temporale.**»

«Me ne rendo conto, ma la soluzione sarebbe molto semplice. Voi potete prelevare una persona da qualunque periodo temporale, giusto? O il vostro predecessore non avrebbe preso in considerazione due candidati di due secoli diversi... per un biologico è necessario prelevarlo il prima possibile, perché possa durare in carica più a lungo, ma con me questo problema non si pone. Nessuno sa che sono un droide, era mia intenzione rivelarlo quando anche questi avessero ottenuto dei diritti sufficienti per permettere di vivere dignitosamente accanto ai biologici... se io invece mantenessi questo segreto, vivessi un tempo ragionevole per un papero e inscenassi la mia morte? Uno avrebbe fatto il suo dovere nel ventunesimo secolo, Odin Eidolon nel ventitreesimo e sarei libero di venire a sostituirvi senza grossi danni per la Storia.»

Trip si allontanò, perso nei suoi pensieri per minuti che parvero secoli interi. Odin guardò di sottecchi il Razziatore in ansia. Sì, era la cosa più logica e giusta da fare. Sia Padron Ducklair che il suo Socio avrebbero approvato la sua scelta, ne era certo. Per una volta, e una sola, poteva fare lui l’eroe.

Senza dire nulla, all’improvviso, Trip mosse una mano. Al suo fianco apparve un altro Odin Eidolon, dal volto più vecchio e segnato dalle rughe.

« **Sapete perché siete qui. Ricordate la vostra proposta?** »

L’Odin del futuro annuì: «Le rughe sul mio volto sono una finzione necessaria per mantenere le apparenze, ma le mie funzioni sono perfettamente operative.»

« **E siete ancora disposto a mantenerla?** »

«Certamente. Ho passato gli ultimi anni a prepararmi per questo momento.»

Trip annuì con aria grave: « **E va bene. Facciamo questo tentativo.** »

L’Odin del futuro si sedette di fronte al macchinario e si sottopose al rito di passaggio. Il Razziatore si avvicinò al figlio, ansioso.

«Tu sai se funzionerà, vero?»

« **No. Io sono il Tempo stesso, è vero, ma quello che accade in questo spazio è oscuro anche a me. Qui tutto può accadere perché nulla dovrebbe accadere.** »

Il falco guardò la sua cronovela da polso preoccupato: «Chissà se ho ancora un cachet qua dentro...»

Odin sorrise divertito, e se Trip avesse potuto, probabilmente avrebbe fatto lo stesso. Nessuno dei tre seppe dire se quell’attesa fosse stata corta o lunga, ma certamente fu spasmodica. Il Razziatore perse un battito quando vide l’enorme macchinario fermarsi e l’Odin del futuro alzarsi in piedi, lentamente, e voltarsi verso di loro. Ogni traccia di ruga era sparita e il droide si presentava come la sua versione più giovanile, ma con gli stessi occhi dorati di Trip.

« **Il processo sembra aver funzionato.** »

Trip annuì, per nulla impressionato dal sentire la sua stessa voce: « **Direi anch’io. Credi di poter assumere dunque il ruolo di Tempo?** »

« **Senza alcun dubbio.** »

« **Pronuncia dunque la formula.** »

Il Razziatore fece un passo avanti: «Frena, frena, ferma tutto! Non è che ora pronunciando l’abracadabra lì di prima mio figlio diventa un mucchietto di polvere, vero?»

L’Odin suo contemporaneo gli mise una mano sulla spalla per tranquillizzarlo: «Non credo proprio. Il precedente custode era vecchio, se non avesse ricoperto quel ruolo sarebbe morto e sepolto da un pezzo, per cui quando c’è stato il passaggio di testimone è ritornato polvere. Non credo che Trip corra questo rischio.»

Il suo omologo lo guardò e annuì: « **Esatto.** »

«Non avrò ancora tutti i tuoi dati, ma so ancora fare delle buone analisi.»

« **Ed è bello avere qualcuno con il tuo stesso livello intellettuale con cui discorrere, vero?** »

Eidolon ridacchiò, ripensando alle parole del suo amato Padron Ducklair: «Già...»

Dopo un piccolo sospiro, l’Odin del futuro alzò le braccia al cielo come Trip non molto tempo prima: « **Io, da questo istante, rinnego il mio nome, il mio passato, il mio presente e il mio futuro, per assumere il ruolo del Tempo stesso. Sia la mia storia cancellata, per il bene della Storia stessa. Sia il mio destino stabilito, per sempre, per il bene del continuum. Sia il sacrificio di _Uno_ il bene di _tutti_. _Uno e Uno solo_. Tempo, scompari, lascia a me il tuo fardello. _Io_ sono il Tempo, _Uno_ , _ora_ e per _sempre_.**»

Gli occhi del droide brillarono insieme a quelli di Trip, che si spensero. Il bambino barcollò per un momento, subito sorretto dal padre. Sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, poi guardò il falco confuso: «Papà...»

Lo sguardo del Razziatore s’illuminò: «Trip! Come stai?»

«Ho mal di testa... dove siamo?»

«Non... non ricordi?»

« **Sarebbe stato un peso troppo grande per lui. Ho cancellato tutti i suoi ricordi relativi a questo evento... come tra poco farò con i vostri. È meglio per tutti voi... anzi, noi!** »

Odin alzò la mano: «Anche i miei?»

« **Li bloccherò soltanto, perché non ti tormentino nei giorni a venire. Vivrai come avresti dovuto vivere la tua vita, e poi al momento giusto...** »

Il droide annuì, e il Razziatore chiese: «Dunque... possiamo andare?»

Il nuovo custode del Tempo alzò le braccia: « **Andate! Vi risveglierete nei vostri letti la mattina del giorno in cui tutto è accaduto e sarà come se nulla fosse successo, salvo l’improvvisa e inspiegabile sparizione della microcontrazione. Io sarò sempre qui.** »

I tre sparirono e Odin, per un attimo, tornò ad assumere l’aspetto di Uno.

« ** _Sempre_... ora non mi fa più paura questa parola...**»


End file.
